Mistakes
by Juria
Summary: Takes place after TLK2, with my own idea as to why Kion was not in it. So, peace has been restored and the Pridelands are at peace, right? So, why does Simba feel so guilty? After being plagued with nightmares of his own mistakes, Simba, Kiara, and Kovu try to bring Kion back to home, but will he want to go? And can a certain hyena forgive Simba of his sins?


By: Juria

Simba tossed and turned as he tried to force himself to sleep. It had been three weeks since Kiara and Kovu had united the two prides, outlander and pridelander as one. So, if all was right with the world, and both prides were at peace, then why did he still feel guilt in his heart? Why did an argument from three years ago play out in his head? Why _wasn't_ he at peace? These questions continued to plague him throughout the night, as the destructive duo of depression and anxiety tugged at his eyelids, drawing him back under the veil of sleep once more.

3 years ago…

Thankfully, Kiara and the other lionesses had been out hunting, so they hadn't witnessed the entire argument between father and son. However, they had returned in time to see how their argument had ended.

"What did you just say?!" Simba shouted at the younger red-maned lion in front of him. Kion stood unflinching and unphased by his father's bellowing voice. "You heard me." he stated, tilting his head to the small female hyena standing outside of their cave. "If she's not allowed to be here, then I _refuse_ to live here any longer." Simba shook his head in disgust at Kion. "You don't know what you're doing. The Pridelands, the Lion Guard, all of these things are your birthright, and you're going to just throw them away because of some hyena you think you're in love with?" Kion scoffed at his father. "You're not listening to reason. Jasiri isn't like the others, she's different, she's good, she's…"

Simba held up a paw to silence his son's rant. "Kion, listen to me, she may claim to be different, but in the end she's just like any other hyena, a lying, manipulative little bit…"

Simba's words were suddenly cut off by the Lion Guard leader's right hook to his jaw. Thankfully, Kion still had enough sense not to bring out his claws, but it still left the king somewhat dazed. "Goodbye father." Were the last words Kion spoke to him before walking out of the cave, off of pride rock, and out of the Pride lands, and no amount of pleading from his sister or mother could stop him.

Present day….

Simba opened his eyes and instinctively rubbed his jaw. That dream of the past had felt just like it was yesterday. He figured once Kion had calmed down, he would have thought reasonably. It was only by a miracle from the ancestors that Fuli, Ono, Bunga, and Beshte were able to fill the void left by Kion's absence. Somehow, Simba knew that just because he and Jasiri had moved to the Outlands, he hadn't completely abandoned his duties, just his family. It was one of the many reasons he became more protective of Kiara, and was so hesitant to accept Kovu.

Shaking the pangs of guilt from him, Simba slowly walked out of his cave towards the edge of pride rock, taking great care not to awaken anyone. As the sun slowly began to rise, Simba looked beyond the Prideland's border, towards the hyena's territory of the outlands. "Well, no time like the present." Simba said to himself, giving a deep sigh. Unfortunately, Simba could only make a quick turnaround before being stopped in his tracks by Sarabi, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara, all of whom had mirrored looks of concern on their faces. "Hey guys, what are you all doing up so early?" Simba asked with a nervous chuckle.

Simba's false smile faded when his mother locked eyes with him. No matter how old he became, she still had this weird stare that could see right through any lie he attempted to tell her. It not only made him feel like a cub again, but it was the most intimidating feeling ever. "Simba, we need to talk. We know what you're planning, and I don't want you to do it alone." Sarabi stated, her voice both gentle yet commanding. Simba nervously scratched the back of his head with a paw. "Wha..what are you talking about?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. "Simba." She said his name again, only this time the tone of Sarabi's voice went from gentle and commanding to completely commanding and stern, sending shivers down the other three lion's backs.

Simba flinched on instinct before sighing, then spilling the truth. "Alight, I guess you, Nala, and Kiara should know. I've been thinking a lot about the past, and I've decided that I need to go see Kion, and maybe I can bring him back." The three lionesses and one befuddled lion exchanged glances. The five lions sat in an awkward silence before Nala finally spoke. "And what of Jasiri?" she asked. Nala had always been fond of the young hyena, and she knew that Kion had liked her, but she had no idea just how serious their relationship had gotten until Kion walked out of their life. Simba took a deep breath before voicing his plan. "I want to bring her back too. Maybe I can bring a peace between some of the hyenas and us. I just hope they can forgive me."

Kiara was the next to speak up. "Well you can count me in." she stated. Kovu promptly stood next to her. "I'll go as well." he said, echoing his fiancé's statement. Simba gave his mother and wife a concerned look. "Can the two of you hold the fort while we're gone?" Sarabi chuckled before ruffing her son's head. "Don't worry, I was doing this while you were still inside the womb, I can handle a few wild kids while you're gone. Just bring the rest of the family home." Simba gave her a reassuring nod before he, Kiara, and Kovu raced off through the grass towards the rocky section of the Outlands.


End file.
